


It isn't so bad...

by Ko (jiromaru)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair, M/M, Omorashi, Road Trips, Urination, Wetting, peeing in a bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiromaru/pseuds/Ko
Summary: “Are you serious?!”The voice ringed in Nagito's ears and he waved his hands in the air smiling awkwardly “Keep it low Hinata-kun, there's no need for you to yell..” (...) Since it was a group road trip, he wouldn't want to ruin everyone's fun, however his needs were… not in his control after all. (...) Everyone was very aware there wasn't going to be a stop anywhere near as there wasn't for a while now. Komaeda’s issue was that he only decided to speak up about it because it was really beginning to become unbearable.





	It isn't so bad...

“Are you serious?!”  
The voice ringed in Nagito's ears and he waved his hands in the air smiling awkwardly “Keep it low Hinata-kun, there's no need for you to yell..” he wouldn't let Hajime know that it made him upset, that he drew others attention to the matter. Since it was a group road trip, he wouldn't want to ruin everyone's fun, however his needs were… not in his control after all. 

Nanami perked up curiously and poked Hajime on the arm “Is something the matter?” she asked gently. Komaeda pressed his lips together, he wasn't exactly happy that she didn't ask him but instead it always had to be Hajime.  
“Ah, yeah- Nagito just told me he has to use the toilet.” he could see Hinata furrow his brows in frustration. 

Hajime didn't mind stopping, he cared about people's health but, he told him not to drink all that lemonade. And they just made a stop half an hour ago, it was only natural he'd be annoyed with him. But half an hour ago Nagito was still very convinced he will wait at least two more hours to ask, or sit through the whole ride. It was only 6 hours in total. 

Sonia looked worried at first but then she struck a motivational pose “It’s alright, just use a bottle!” everyone was very aware there wasn't going to be a stop anywhere near as there wasn't for a while now. Komaeda’s issue was that he only decided to speak up about it because it was really beginning to become unbearable.   
“I’d rather not do something so unsightly.” he normally didn't do as much as care for what would others think of him, or at least it didn't seem that way, but there was something unsettling at the pit of his stomach, about having as much as four people focused on him when he took care of his business. 

Junko licked her lips briefly and grinned, leaning forward, her long, bright red nails digging into Nagito’s shoulder. 

“You know, it seems like it's going to rain” she sneered obnoxiously, melting in delight as she watched his expression change into a rather uncomfortable grimace. He knew he wouldn't want her to get the better of him, she just wanted to squeeze the despair out of him more and more. He wasn't about to break and loose hope. Although she was right, there was no need to check the weather forecast to know that the dark clouds and hot, heavy air meant that it's going to rain. 

Right even the clouds need to relieve themselves out of the accumulated, heavy water. Thinking about that didn't make Nagito feel any better. 

He already began feeling cold shivers and he was starting to sweat nervously. Knowing that… he wasn't as good at holding it in as he proclaimed, not under given circumstances especially. He arched his back in his seat to unbuckle his belt, to relieve some of the pressure. Hinata sent him a glare. Right- he was being too obnoxious with how squirmy he was beginning to get, tapping his fingers against his knee and with every passing minute his legs were closer together. And it was making Hajime uneasy as well. He was worried about the urgency of the situation as he watched his friend grow more desperate. Though there was also something about this whole situation that made him want to say things he most definitely shouldn't and wouldn't say. That is- he almost wanted to go alongside Enoshima and tease the poor guy. He wasn't sure if it was just for the sake of it, or the fact that it was amusing seeing different sides of him, other than the ones he already knew. He nervously wiped his sweaty hand on his pants before setting it back on the steering wheel.

The first drops of rain began hitting the front window. Nagito bit his lip and choked down the whine that wanted to make its way out of his mouth. He just crossed over his legs and squeezed tightly. It was no good the pressure felt like growing and that was only because he was too focused on it. When you're in a place when you know you will be able to go whenever you need to it seems to be much easier to wait a little longer. 

“Hm~ I am bored. Do you still have that empty bottle there in the front?” Junko chirped and reached out her hand. Komaeda reached down and passed it to her. Putting pressure on his bladder as he bent down his breath became a little shaky but he was, still holding up well, he thought.   
“Here you go… Why would you need it now?” he muttered as he watched her hand wrap around his last resort. He was still keeping the bottle in mind, Just In Case.  
“Eh? I need to pee. And I don't plan on making a fool out of myself like Nagito-chan has!”   
The way his hopes were crushed was visibly painted on his face. And what was with that nickname? When did they grow so close?!

His pale cheeks flushed in embarrassment and his skin felt heated from holding it in, accompanied by cold sweat and shaky breath. He wasn't doing very good and he felt like his luck wasn't going to save him against the Queen of Despair.

She wasted no time and spared no one as she pushed her panties to the side and holding them with her pinky finger, she spread herself and pressed the bottle against her peehole. The bottle opening was fairly big but even if so, it wasn't big enough for her to aim right with no spills she wouldn't care as long as she could see Nagito in absolute despair. Hajime grit his teeth trying not to push on the brakes and make her leave the vehicle. He was in distress about his car seats being absolutely ruined. And her not even asking if it was okay! What a frustrating bunch. Sonia congratulated Junko for her bravery and Chiaki looked the other way politely.

The sound of urine splashing against the walls of the bottle filled Nagito’s head. A hand discreetly slid between his thighs rubbing on the side as if it would help with anything. He wouldn't grab his crotch, not to seem too desperate. Besides, he wouldn't want to do it in front of Hajime, having a mere reserve course student witness him lose his dignity was a little bit too humiliating even for someone as lowly as himself.

He heard the sound of a plastic cap sealing the bottle shut and soon enough a hand stretched out in front of his face, holding a bottle, filled to the brim with liquid.   
“Here you go Nagito.” she grinned and let go of it, he had to quickly remove his hand from his thigh to catch it. It was still warm and sloshed around as the car made a turn.   
Komaeda felt his stomach flip and the pressure increase as he thought he could’ve used it first, and how relieving it must feel to just let it flow into the bottle like that. 

The intensifying rain wasn't helping one bit, especially that it limited the comfort of the driver, and his ability to see well. Hinata was too focused on the road to remember to stop and Komaeda’s eyes widened as they passed by a gas station and his stomach dropped.   
“Hinata-kun?”  
“huh” Hajime sent the distressed boy a glance and seeing as his legs were awkwardly squished together, he remembered about his urgent need.   
“Why didn't you stop…?” his words came out more shakily than he would like it.   
“Sorry. I forgot” Hinata seriously felt bad, not even because of his car seats anymore. He was very aware of Nagito’s state, compared to how he gushed at the beginning of the road, now he was almost completely quiet, aside from his heavy breathing and muffled groaning he could barely control now. He should consider himself lucky that Sonia requested she’d be seated next to Nanami and Junko, and pushed Nagito to the front seat, thanks to that the only one who was better informed on his state was Hajime. It was somehow comforting. Since Hajime was the only one he felt like truly got him, despite being a talentless, reserve course student, he was still the only one who felt close to him. And since he was driving he couldn't bother him when he was like this. 

Komaeda ran his shaky fingers through his hair, moving away the streaks of hair that stuck to his cold forehead. This was unnerving. His bladder was about to burst and he could do nothing about it. He massaged his abdomen softly, but having his fingertips brush against his bulging bladder made him wince in despair. The button was open as well as to not cause any unnecessary pressure. It was really full to the point he could feel his pulse in his urethra.   
“nngh....” he closed his eyes, face burrowed in his hand, other hand jammed between his shaking thighs. Remembering how he could've peed by now if not for hajime forgetting about him made him almost cry in desperation. His mind became all messy and he blocked out Junkos sneers and the other’s talking, he couldn't think of anything but his need right now. It was really bad. 

His thumb discreetly massaged his tip as he felt like it would leak any given moment  
“Hinata-kun..” he chewed on his bottom lip in between the phrases and erratic breathing “please maybe you could just stop somewhere on the side…” he pleaded.   
Hinata sighed a little worried  
“You're not allowed to stop on the highway, we’ll get in trouble.” Komaeda felt his bladder almost give up at that, a few drops escaping and dampening his underwear.   
No, oh no.. He cried desperately inside his head, his fingers digging into the tip of his member, so that it was squeezed shut. His luck was no use in this situation.

“Look, there's a stop 30 minutes from here-!” Hinata pointed towards a sign. “We're going to stop there okay?” 

The relief that overcame Nagito made him nearly tear up. And for a split of a second he relaxed his bladder. A spurt came out and he jammed both his hands in between his legs. Squirming and shifting, rubbing and shaking his legs became really impossible to stop now that his bladder got a taste of that sweet relief it became really impossible to hold it back. 

“C-could you go faster, Hinata-kun…?” As Hinata tried to speed up a little they accidentally hit a bump. Komaeda gasped audibly as he felt a leak come out now making a visible wet patch on the front of his pants. God this was so humiliating, he couldn't control his bladder like a little child. And it was so close to the awaited and much desired release. 

“Sorry- Komaeda.. it's only 15 more minutes so..” the car hit another bump and Komaeda groaned, his head dropping down. His bladder spasmed and another leak shot out this time stronger wetting his hands. His legs were tightly together and he knew he was about to wet himself. He gasped again and pressed down on his crotch, it felt like he was about to explode “Hurry, please..” 

He barely held on for the remaining ten or so minutes, and when they finally pulled over he sighed slightly. He really looked forward to relieving himself now but- he froze up mortified as he felt his pants and the seat beneath grow warm and wet. He regained control briefly and hesitating for a moment in complete paralyzing shame he finally spoke up “Hey, I uh… I don't think I can get up without ...having an accident now…” 

Hinata glanced at him with pity and without hesitation and wasting no time he got out of the car to help Nagito. He opened the door and unfastened Komaeda’s seatbelt, helping him out of the car. Komaeda clutched onto his shirt and just moaned “g-god I can't hold it!” Hajime looked as his already slightly wet pants where wetness started to rapidly spread down his legs. 

“H-hajime… please, don't let anyone else see this..” he was burying his heated, red face into Hinata’s collar, forehead wet with sweat pressing against his neck. He was releasing all of it at once and it felt so damn good, nearly erotic in the whole sense of that situation. The relief was so overwhelming and sudden that he was drooling and Hinata could feel it, he could hear the loud hiss created by how powerful the stream was. It was splashing down onto a big puddle beneath their shoes.

When the pressure was relieved he released the rest voluntarily until the stream died down. He was near tears now that the whole course of events unleashed before his now clear mind. It was so mortifying, but it felt incredible.  
“Sorr-”  
“Let's go” he was cut out by Hinata's sharp voice. He caught a glimpse of him taking off his shirt for Nagito to cover himself up.   
“G-go…?”  
“To the bathroom.” Hinata’s voice resonated from the trunk of the car “I'm getting you a change of clothes” 

Komaeda felt his heart beat faster all of a sudden. No one ever… took time to care for him. And comfort him. It made the whole thing -weirdly enough- worth it. He felt warm inside and nodded, slowly making his way to the toilet. 

The girls were quiet. Sonia was shocked and Junko seemed angry that it didn't go according to her plans. This wasn't nearly enough despair to satisfy her.

“So?” Hinata locked the door behind them and looked Nagito expectantly. But he just looked lost honestly, although he seemed much relieved and relaxed now.  
“Take off the dirty clothes!” he ordered to which Komaeda dropped his gaze down to the floor and flushed.  
“I can't do that.”   
“Why? We're both guys so what's the issue?” Ahh Hinata kun looked irritated again.. scary.   
“It's nothing personal.. it's just..”̶i̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶K̶o̶m̶a̶e̶d̶a̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶a̶ ̶p̶a̶i̶n̶f̶u̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶f̶f̶ ̶e̶r̶e̶c̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶H̶a̶j̶i̶m̶e̶.̶  
“Fine, I'll turn around..” that's what he said, but Nagito believed he still looked.

When they came back Nagito was oddly enough really cheerful despite everything that happened. He was just as tired as everyone else but he felt as if Hinata recharged him with bright new hope.

Chiaki fell asleep and Junko wouldn't stop sulking, about not getting enough of despair out of Nagito. Sonia was… Sonia enjoyed the weird tension that appeared between the two guys since that event.

**Author's Note:**

> hhaha I dont know what this is It was like my shortest time of working on a fic and so i guess im proud but i know its absolute crap
> 
> I dont write a lot, if at all, and english isnt my primary language, so constructive criticism is appreciated, especially cause I dont have anyone who'd be my beta b4 i post


End file.
